


No 10. They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Gen, Gwen's not having a great time, No 10, Whumptober 2020, elements of dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Gwen's tired.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Kudos: 19





	No 10. They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> No 10. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED  
>  **Blood Loss** | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood

Gwen’s heart races, she grips her arm to her chest, trying to stem the flow of blood. She’s starting to feel woozy and sways slightly on her feet. She can’t quite remember how she got there—can’t quite remember where she is.

There are people there, people she knows but cannot place, and they’re reaching for her, they’re going to help her, they’re—

Gwen’s tired.

There are people telling her to stay awake, telling her that she has to try, but it’s so hard, it’s, it’s—

She’s on a bed and her arm aches. There are people sitting by her side, and her arm is stitched up. She’s given food and water, and she recognises the people surrounding her; they’re her family, they’re _her_ people. She loves them, and they love her.


End file.
